Organic light emitting devices (OLED devices) comprise a layer stack on top of a substrate with at least one light emitting layer arranged between two electrodes to apply a driving voltage to the light emitting layer(s). OLED devices typically comprise glass substrates and an encapsulation (a cover lid) for protection against environmental atmospheres, typically another glass plate. Glass plates have sharp edges, which could be a protection issue during handling and are fragile when exposed to mechanical loads, especially for large area OLED devices. Furthermore, the glass plates (substrate and/or cover lid) make it difficult to apply conventional fastening methods such as screwing, clamping, drilling etc. to mount the OLED devices to any desired location, e.g. on walls.